Gazes
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke se ven las caras por primera vez tras la matanza Uchiha.


**Gazes**

Una fina película lacrimosa empañaba los inocentes ojos azabaches del niño. Una recubierta transparente nacida de la impotencia que lo asaltó cuando, con pasos trémulos, sus pies se acercaron atemorizados a la pesadilla que yacía inerte en el suelo que tapizaba su hogar.

De entre la penumbra que encerraba la nocturnidad, emergió un objeto cortante que rozó uno de sus hombros hiriéndolo al instante. Sin embargo, el superficial corte del que brotaba un fino hilillo escarlata, no le dolía comparado con lo que esos ojos limpios de pecado, negros como la noche que le envolvía, le hacían ver: sus padres, carentes de vida, descansaban uno sobre el otro mientras su sangre revestía parte del tatami.

En ese momento, una sombra en movimiento, una silueta desdibujada de sobra conocida, apareció ante su horrorizada mirada. Un plateado rayo que se abrió paso por la única abertura de la estancia y desveló lo que el pequeño había escudriñado con escepticismo. Sus pupilas, las de un niño que apenas cuenta con seis primaveras, envejecieron de golpe al ver frente a sí a la persona que adoraba, su modelo a seguir, portando una katana de la que goteaba el mismo líquido que fluía lentamente de sus padres y que, ahora, se acumulaba con paciencia en el frío suelo.

No necesitaron intercambiar ningún vocablo, ni una sola palabra que transmitiera lo que aquellas cuatro paredes encerraban, ni un sonido que pusiera de manifiesto la enorme tensión que recluían esas viejas tapias de frágil material. Sólo dos jóvenes observándose fijamente en aquella sombría hora.

El pequeño, abrumado por la tragedia que lo abordaba, dejó escapar una lágrima que, en su costoso avance, resbaló con cuidado por su mejilla hasta impactar en el crujiente firme que lo sustentaba con precariedad. A esa lágrima le siguió una única y silenciosa pregunta: "¿Por qué?"

De repente, y a pesar de que la amenazante tranquilidad se prolongaba y expandía por el área que ocupaban ambos interlocutores, se produjo una perturbación en el ambiente. La mirada impasible que lanzaba el idolatrado hermano cambió: se tiñó de un aura asesina, de un color sangriento apenas interrumpido por un trío de motas enlutadas organizadas caprichosamente entorno al iris carmesí.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le clavó ese par de puñales encarnados donde más le dolía, en su memoria, produciendo una herida de difícil cicatrización. Contestaba así a aquella cuestión de oscura respuesta: reprodujo mentalmente el homicidio que había perpetrado, el exterminio del clan Uchiha. Flujo sanguinolento que se esparcía por los hogares de sus familiares; amigos, tíos, primos, abuelos… decenas de cuerpos se amontonaban en el suelo de su clan; sangre salpicando los farolillos que iluminaban su reducido mundo y que no brillarían nunca más; alaridos de dolor acallados por la muralla que circundaba su universo y que lo salvaguardaba de todo peligro aunque convivía con éste bajo el mismo techo, cual zorro hambriento que guarda el rebaño.

_- Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme! ¡Ódiame y vive para odiarme! Corre, huye. Aférrate a la vida y vive para vengarte._

El destino y la casualidad hicieron que se encontrara con el sujeto que cambió su mundo. El demonio, con su mismo patrón pero más maduro por el paso de los años, conservaba su aire sobrio, destilaba una imagen regia tal era la confianza que poseía; el desalmado que usurpó el amor que descansaba en su regazo y lo sustituyó por un profundo odio que sobrepasaba los límites tangibles; el inhumano que le despojó de todo cuanto conocía; que le arrebató su identidad y la suplantó por otro que sobrevivió única y exclusivamente para llegar hasta ahí.

El infante de tiernos azabaches, que murió prematuramente aquella noche, dejó paso a un joven con unas obsidianas ígneas, aún incandescentes, recién expulsadas por el volcán que entró en erupción en el momento en que aquel individuo regresó a su vida como la espina clavada en su memoria que reabría la herida.

La rabia pasada y presente invadía sin oposición al adolescente, todos los territorios se rendían al torrente sentimental que se agolpaba en sus fronteras y caían a la cólera que controlaba ahora el entrenado cuerpo. Inició una feroz carrera impulsado por la venganza que tanto ansiaba, pero la experiencia es un grado… y la debilidad, dos. El hermano lo abatió con suma facilidad, como el que parte por la mitad una quebradiza cerilla.

Derrotado, sentado en el suelo intentaba recuperar el aliento que le había robado una vez más. El criminal de rango S no se apiadó, no se compadeció ni una pizca y despreció por completo el lazo sanguíneo que lo unía al niño que luchaba por llevar algo de aire a sus maltrechos pulmones. Lo agarró del cuello y, nuevamente, ensartó al pequeño con sus particulares estacas rememorando el suceso de doble significado: una gesta de proporciones épicas para el sometedor, la mayor de las desgracias para el sometido.

La furia que campaba a sus anchas fue sucedida por una profunda decepción, frustración que lo carcomía como un veneno corrosivo, fracaso que minaba todas las esperanzas que había labrado durante tantos años y las tiraba por tierra en tan sólo unos segundos.

Aún en su semiinconsciencia quería despojarse de semejante revés moral y sobreponerse con presteza, pues la obstinación ganaba terreno al desengaño y su trastornada mente ya pensaba en el siguiente encuentro, el definitivo, en el que alcanzará su anhelada victoria vengando, de una vez por todas, las almas de su clan.


End file.
